Mischievous Allure
by multific
Summary: Karma has had a crush on his teacher for a while now, and just as his teacher Karasuma-Sensei is figuring out his love life, will he get his way?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Tadaomi Karasuma x Karma Akabane

A/N I'm pretty sure this is the first (if not one of the first) fanfics with this pairing. These are my two favourite characters so I'll make it as interesting as I can. There will probably be only 2-3 chapters but it'll take a while to update, have fun ^_^

Mischievous Allure ~ Chapter One

Classes were over in class 3-E, out on the abandoned old campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High school up in the mountains. Koro-Sensei had jet off to Xian to view the ancient oriental art and architecture of one of China's oldest cities. Professor Irina was chasing after disrespectful students who still decided to call the high rank assassin "Professor bitch". Other students were chatting to their friends while making their way home for the day. Mr Karasuma still had some work to finish off inside, probably to do with some top secret Ministry of Defence issues. Karma and Nagisa were training outside in one to one hand and knife combat, both evenly matched, Nagisa had his assassination poker face on, whereas Karma had his usual laid back, mischievous, "In his own enjoyment" face. The pair were paying close attention despite what they were showing, observing every swing and foot movement like a hawk. This was a full out match, not a friendly half-hearted gym class match. Nagisa, due to his physical form being inferior to Karma's, was beginning to tire. He had to think up a strategic plan to end this quickly and outsmart him, but with one of Karma's specialties being fast, clever thinking, he had little chance. So masking his intentions until last minute, Nagisa slid underneath Karma's legs and quickly stood up to stop his opponent turning around and bound his arms, before putting a knife to his throat. Nagisa's heavy breathing was loud in Karma's ear. That last stunt bad used up a lot of energy. A small smile spread across his face.

Nagisa: I win

Karma's tone had a hint of amusement in it.

Karma: Not quite

With that he swiftly moved his foot to behind Nagisa's and in one quick movement, knocked him off balance and broke free. He then took advantage of the situation with his enemy being out of breath and momentarily startled, and proceeded to follow his opponent to the ground and stick a knife to his neck. Though to his dismay, not in time for his now-aware adversary to do the same back in quick self defence. The two let out a small laugh before Karma pushed Nagisa's arm down firmly and stood up to regain some of his breath, as he too was beginning to get fatigued. This gave Nagisa a chance to stand up and regain his composure, but before he could fully recover, his challenger had discreetly thrown his knife, and it hit him dead on accurately in his heart area. Nagisa was shocked, it was a dangerous move to play throwing your weapon at the risk of not getting it back, but he had timed it perfectly and used it at best time where the situation called for. Luckily these were the "anti-koro-Sensei" knives which were harmless to humans and did no harm. Karma wore a mischievous smirk on his face and laughed quietly.

Karma: I win

Nagisa gave a warm smile despite losing, being the kindhearted person he is, and got up.

Nagisa: I guess you do. Well done that was a really good.

Karma: Thanks, you too. Your battle strategies are getting better, especially with your ability of concealing your intentions until last second.

Nagisa: Thanks

A small blush arose on his face before he packed his stuff to go home.

However unbeknownst to them, Mr. Karasuma had been watching them for a while from inside, intrigued with Karma. The boy was of interest to him, something about him, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Nagisa waved to Karma and made his was down the mountain. Karma went back inside to collect his bag and as he was leaving saw Karasuma setting off. He ran up to catch him.

Karma: Hey Karasuma-Sensei!

Karasuma turned around with an expressionless face.

Karasuma: Oh hey Karma-Kun.

"What's with that honorific? He's never said that before, is it because we're alone?" Karma thought. But he kept up his facial expression nonetheless.

Karma: Do you mind if we walk back together, it's nice to have some company.

Karasuma: I don't see why not, being out of school hours it's not unprofessional. And as you say it's nice to have some company.

Karma: Cool. So what exactly do you do after school finishes? I know you're this big important government person but you must have a personal life right?

Truth be told, Karasuma didn't have that much of a social life, his life was mostly centred around his work, and his love life was virtually non-existent. He found no interest in women trying to seduce him, and nobody really caught his attention that much. Yes he thought they were pretty but sexually? No. He honestly didn't see what all those blushing schoolboys did.

It was probably just the seriousness of his job that made up most parts of his life.

Karasuma: Well... I have to report on what happened that day at school; finish up some more work; and make lesson plans for the next day. Then I have fitness routines to stay in shape and by then it's late and I go to sleep. That's it.

Karma: Really? That must be so monotonous. Don't you have a person in your life to spice it up a little?

Surely his role-model teacher who he thought so much about and spent so much time trying to mimic didn't have such a boring life? It's definitely different from what he let on at school.

Karasuma: I have no interest in women.

He said that so flatly it shocked Karma. But a little smirk appeared at the side of his mouth at the though of what he was going to say next.

Karma: Maybe I wasn't talking about women.

Karasuma's eyes widened and a blush arose on his cheeks. He was taken aback.

Karasuma: T..That's not what I meant.

Karma: Sure

He had a hint of mockery in his voice, and his facial expression showed humoured disbelief.

Karasuma: I'm not opposed to it trust me I'm open to all options, but as far as I'm concerned that's not me. But as I say, only as far as I'm concerned.

Karma: Well what do you say we find out? I'm not gonna let you live such a repetitive, black and white life. Come with me into town tonight and let's have a good time, it's Saturday tomorrow so we should be ok. The world isn't going to end if you miss a days work and workout, well not until next March anyway.

Karma might finally get his way with his teacher, he hadn't told anyone yet about his crush on Karasuma. But the way everything was playing out so nicely at the moment- he couldn't wait to see where it led. Every since he Karasuma had first joined, Karma had admired him in every way. His leadership and control, his astonishingly good looks, his perfect figure and his intelligence. It wasn't long, after watching him in action with all his skills and he had got to know him a little better, had it turned into love. Little fantasies played in his mind here and there, before he found he desperately wanting his teacher whole heartedly. He had never thought his sexuality would have turned out to be what it was, but he had never been upset or sad about it, just not open.

Karasuma: Don't you have parents to get back to?

Karma: I told them I was staying at at a friends, but I was gonna be up all night going around the woods anyway. So why not spend it with someone?

Karasuma: You do know that it's illegal?

Karma: And the secret we're keeping isn't already? Technically you're not a teacher anyway. The Ministry of Defence won't question it with all that's at stake presently, so I'm sure it'll be ok.

Karasuma thought about it for a moment.

Karasuma: You seem to have this all figured out.

His expression expressed humour. Karma blushed and looked at his feet.

Karma: It's just a coincidence. That's all.

He was muttering now.

Karasuma laughed a little before attempting to pick up Karma's mood.

Karasuma: Hey now, maybe it's not just me finding myself?

Karma smiled.

Karma: I'm all figured out thank you, that's why I know where we're going tonight.

Karasuma was a little shocked, but he caught Karma's drift.

Karasuma: Well them lead me on then, Karma-chan.

And the two proceeded to walk down to the village for their night out.

A/N Chapter two coming soon, I can't wait to write it! I don't really know what to include in the village part so I might skip it, I'm sorry, I don't want to put in irrelevant stuff that isn't that quality so..


	2. Mischievous Allure Chapter 2

A/N So I decided not to leave out the village scene because I thought it was quite important- but I don't know exactly what to put in so it might not be the best I can do, but don't forget to leave a review so I can write the best I can!

I know I should have said this in the first chapter but better late than never..

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or any of it's characters.

Enjoy!

As Karma and Karasuma arrived arrived in the Shinjiku district, many couples and teens could be seen coming out to celebrate Friday night out in Tokyo. Lights sparkled in the darkening cloudy sky, and illuminated the city in a spectrum of colours. Gay bars already had long lines at the entrances, young love swirling in the hearts of schoolchildren in their senior year- hair dyed an array of blues, greens, whites and purples. Karma watched in fascination as for the first time he could come out with someone he loved, someone who might actually care about him. Karasuma looked down and saw how Karma's gold eyes shone with fascination from the amazing display around him, it made him smile- it was a heartwarming sight.

Karma looked up from where he was and met Karasuma's gaze, the two shared a moment as the outside world just seemed to become a blur. Lights and people rushed around them and noises became distant. The only thing that mattered was the person they were looking at.

Karasuma broke it off and his face turned serious again.

Karasuma: This doesn't mean I'm into you. We came out here for a reason, not a date.

The light from Karma's eyes faded and he looked to the ground. He felt so upset that somebody would lead him on like that just cut him short. A pang of melancholy stuck in his heart, yet he still blamed himself for getting his hopes up and interpreting the situation wrong. But he had to stay positive, for his own sake. Maybe he was just playing hard to get. That thick military armour was still firmly on, he would have to work hard to get through it. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let that stop him. He was determined now, he pushed away the negative thoughts as unwavering purpose coursed through his blood. What was he expecting from an uptight Ministry of Defence personnel? A new found resoluteness made him more determined than ever. If he was to play this out right, he would have to be careful - but he could manage it.

Karasuma watched as Karma's genuine face of happiness disappeared off his face and he turned to face the ground. He hadn't meant to send out that signal the way he did. It wasn't that he didn't like him, he just wasn't going to be a pushover like in a cheesy fairytale where everything goes right and the two main characters fall in love and live happily every after. He still wasn't even sure where he was himself sexuality wise. He would just have to see as time goes on. He wanted to be flirty, but not give the wrong impression and be too submissive.

Karma: So, where do you wanna go first? There is a nice restaurant about a kilometre or so away if you fancy that?

Karasuma changed to his friendlier self again, he had to try and let go of his old ways.

Karasuma: I don't really fancy anything too fancy - no pun intended -, do you mind if we just get a bowl of ramen or something?

Karma: Yeah sure that sounds good, I'll get miso soup.

Karasuma: Well, let's go then.

He gave a smile before heading to the Ramen shop just down the road. Karma looked at his watch,

Karma: Wow it's 9pm already, looks like well have to get a taxi after this. If we stay out too late it'll get dangerous.

Karasuma: You and I both know we can both defend ourselves, we don't have to worry about that.

Karma: Yeah I know, but I wouldn't be very comfortable. Do you mind if we go back after this. I'm sorry we couldn't do everything I had planned.

Karma had bad memories of staying out in the wrong part of town too late, and he didn't want to ruin anything because of his own anxiety.

Karasuma: Of course we can, I won't ask why if you don't want me too.

Karma: Thank you. Anyway let's not dwell too much on the subject, I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry now.

Karasuma: Yeah, we best be quick before the queue gets too big.

The two headed off to the ramen place and talked a lot about what had happened during the week etc. They bitched a bit and generally just gossiped. Which was unusual for Karasuma but this night with Karma seemed to be loosening him up a bit, he could relax for a change. Not once did they bring up Koro-Sensei. After 45 minutes or so they finished up and called a taxi. Before it arrived, Karma excused himself to the toilet and quickly ran to the nearest off license. He didn't actually need the toilet but he wanted to buy a few condoms in case the situation called for it, but he couldn't decide which size to buy. In the end he just chose XL, Karasuma looked like he would definitely be bigger than average, but better to be safe than sorry.

He got back just as the taxi was pulling up and got in and sat next to Karasuma, who gave the address and paid in advance. The trip was about 20 minutes, the clouds were starting to cover the sky as if it were to rain later. Once they arrived Karma looked in awe at the house, no, mansion before him. It had an old Japanese style to it but you could tell it was fairly newly built. It had started to rain quite heavily so Karasuma invited Karma in. Inside was just as amazing- everything was spotless and decorated perfectly.

Karasuma: Seeing as you're going to be staying here tonight, do you want to borrow some pyjamas?

Karma blushed,

Karma: Usually I sleep naked or in my boxers, so um... If I could borrow a robe that would be great, thanks.

Karasuma blushed a little too,

Karasuma: Ok, well follow me upstairs then and we can sort you out with something to wear.

A storm was going on outside now, it was extremely windy and the rain was like small stones on the windows. The two went upstairs and went through a selection of robes, all the while Karma was taking in the house. It was such a strange thing to him, he had never seen such a grand place for one person. Whatever job he had, it sure was worth keeping.

In the end they settled on a deep blue silk robe, it was soft on his skin, and a good contrast to his hair.

Karma went off to get changed while Karasuma found a robe of his own and changed into that too. When they met back up they both went downstairs to watch a movie but the TV cables seemed to be down in the storm. So they went back upstairs to Karasuma's room where they both sat on the bed together.

Both of them read books, but Karma had decided to rest his head on Karasuma's shoulder. He would try and make things a little more amusing and interesting. After a while had passed, the rain became softer and less noticeable, the worst of the storm seemed to be over. But it was still very windy.

Karma: Hey do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I wa—

The power went out.

Karasuma: Hold on a second let me get some candles, the storm must have knocked out the power.

He returned a few minutes later and lit the room with some candles.

Karasuma: I'm sorry what were you going to say?

Karma: I was going to say do you mind if I sleep In here tonight?

Karasuma: Yeah if you want to that's fine by me.

With that Karma went to collect his stuff and move it next to the bed where he was sleeping. While he was out he secretly slipped a condom into his underwear, if he caught something he didn't want to explain what happened to the doctor at his age. Especially with his teach. Something about the situation, the wrongness and the mischievousness to it, he found slightly arousing.

On the way back unto the room he took off his robe and hung it on the back of the door. Without him noticing, Karasuma managed to sneak a look of his student from where he was sat and wow he was hot. Like extremely hot. His whole torso and upper body was was finely toned and perfectly sculpted. His legs where quite slim and damn he had a nice ass, outlined perfectly by those white boxers. His body was close to fully maturing, far ahead of most people his age. Before he got caught staring Karasuma looked back down to his book and pretended nothing had happened. His own arousal was starting to wake up a little.

Karma got into bed and this time rested his head on Karasuma's torso region, putting his book just over the leg furthest away from him. He was gonna have some fun tonight whether Karasuma liked it or not.

Karasuma blushed heavily when Karma moved into the position he was in now. He was dangerously close to his crotch which was had been slowly starting to expand for the past five minutes. He willed it to go away but it was no use, his body was persistent in what it wanted. He thought of things like all the students in his class in a blood stained White room with a arrogant Koro-Sensei in the centre of it. That seemed to help, but he wouldn't be able to put it off much longer.

Karma wasn't actually reading his book, he was checking for signs in Karasuma that might indicate him being slightly uncomfortable (in a good way) or a bit horny. Every so often he would 'accidentally' jut his elbow out to the side and nudge him in the crotch. This would cause him to stir a little but he didn't want to disturb Karma so he would stay in the same position. Karma knew this and played it to his advantage, until finally Karasuma abruptly got out of bed and declared he was going to get changed. Karma kept his amusement to himself.

Karasuma returned after a while in just his boxers. Karma's erection nearly ripped through the fucking duvet at the sight before him. Karasuma was in a tight pair of black boxers which showed of a huge bulge in the front, he wasn't even hard yet - you could tell. And his legs were muscled firmly yet in a lean way, his muscles bulged out but they weren't those of let's say a body builder. His torso was totally ripped with a perfect 8-pack complete with a v-line and a line of hair running from his navel to below the band of his boxers. He had amazing square, strong shoulders and a fitting amount of peck muscles. Which really made him that much hotter. His arms were not overly big but had a nice, slender yet masculine look to them. He really was the perfect being and had a body so absolutely perfect it would turn any man gay.

Karasuma walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers just as Karma had. He accidentally brushed his hand against Karma's boner but pretended to take no notice. A smile spread across his face,

Karasuma: So, what do you wanna do then?

A/N Don't worry there will be more soon! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, every single one means a lot to me, even if there are only two. If you the guest who reviewed then did you see the hint in the chapter? I hope you saw it ^_^ .I might take a while to upside but I need your advice, should I add smut or not? Let me know in the review and I'll add/not add some. Sorry this took so long. Thank you for reading!


End file.
